Step by Step
by CircleDaybreaker
Summary: Ash is taking his first step towards slaying a dragon for Mary-Lynnette- Joining Circle Daybreak. How will the daybreakers react? First fanfic!
1. Joining Circle Daybreak

DISCLAIMER: no matter what I do there's no way to avoid this... so I'm just gonna get it over with... I don't own the Night World or its characters, the amazing L.J. Smith does

**Step by step—summary—Ash has to take his first big step towards slaying a dragon for Mary-Lynette- joining Circle Daybreak. How will the Daybreaker's react?**

**It's a little out of order because all the soulmates are there except Hannah.**

**It kind of goes back and forth between ash's p.o.v and the narrator's p.o.v… In a way**

**

* * *

**

Ash Redfern stood outside a huge mansion in Las Vegas, arguing with himself.

_Why can't I just walk in? I used to be confident enough…wait used to be? No I still am! I'm Ash Redfern for goddess' sake. So I'll just walk right up and knock… But I can't! They'll never let me in, not unless they kill me and need to put the body somewhere before the burial. But they _are _Circle Daybreak, aren't they supposed to be gentle and not murderers? AGH! Making decisions is so hard…_

Confused? Why don't we backtrack a little bit, shall we?

Well, Ash Redfern used to be your everyday, out of the book vampire. Thought of humans as food, nothing more. And he used to be known for his ruthlessness, cruelty etc. But see, the key phrase here is used to be. Right up until this summer when he met her. His one and only, his second half, his_ soulmate. _Mary-Lynette Carter. Can't be a "vermin" hater when your soulmate is one, now can you? See, when Ash met her, as soon as they shook hands, he fell head over heels for her. No, it wasn't completely his fault; there was the soulmate principle to blame. The soulmate principle has recently been spreading like a wildfire through the Redfern family, and Ash was no exception. So to make their long story short: thanks to that lovely silver cord connecting them, Ash and Mare met, she kicked him in the shins a few times, they figured out that were soulmate's, killed a werewolf who had killed ash's aunt, and seen each others minds. (Mostly in that order)And there lay the problem. By seeing his mind, Mary-Lynette saw his past. His dark past, where he did many things, things that now even he shuddered at the thought of. So M'lin sent him packing to make up for what he had done. For the two and a half months since he had left quaint little Briar Creek, he had been wandering around, looking for people he had some how wronged. He had also saved humans from night worlder's. Then he realized, the best way to help out and atone for his sins in the past, was to join Circle Daybreak. So there he stood

Get it now? Good.

Ash gathered up all the courage he could muster, and strode towards the door; in that lazy cat-like way of his, of course. On the inside, Ash felt half empty. Being without your soulmate could do that to you. But no one else had to know he was feeling this way, right? So, on the outside, he acted like good old fatuous Ash Redfern. This also helped when he met with night worlders who did not know he had changed. And yes, he had changed, more than even he knew. He was willing to go to the end of the earth and back, willing to do what ever it took, so that Lady Lynette would take him.

Ash began to grow more confident with each stride. Yea, he _had _changed. He was good now, perfect Circle Daybreak material. They would let him in with open arms. Right? Before he could let that hint of doubt left consume him, he rang the doorbell.

It was a few minutes before anyone answered, probably coming from the other side of the _huge_ mansion. Suddenly the door creaked open, and stormy gray eyes peered out at him.

Ash flashed his best smile. "Hey, cuz-" he began, but was cut off as he was punched in the face, _hard,_ flying backwards.

Ash looked up to see his cousin, James Rasmussen, sitting on top of him, stake poised above his heart

"What the hell, James! And where did you get that stake!" Ash yelled, annoyed.

"Why are you here, and what do you know?" His cousin asked bluntly.

Ash closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _And now, the moment you've all been waiting for!_ An announcer stated in his head. "I am here to… well…" just_ spit it out! _Gulp "Join…Circle Daybreak" He opened his eyes and looked hopefully at his cousin.

James face only hardened. "Where did you hear about Circle Daybreak?" he asked, stake still in place

Ash sighed, rolling his eyes. "Does it matter? I don't even remember anymore. I just want to join. Is that not good enough?"

James narrowed his eyes. "And why should I believe you?"

Ash looked up at him with eyes that were probably an honest blue. "Because," he sighed "I-I found my soulmate. She is human"

James wasn't moved "Oh yea? Then where is she?"

Ash winced. This was a touchy subject for him. "She's-I- look, can I just tell the whole of circle daybreak at once? I would rather not tell my story 20 times"

James contemplated this for a few minutes, then finally heaved himself up off of his cousin. "Alright, I suppose I'll give you a chance. After all, I didn't trust Quinn at first, but it turned out he had really changed" James stated, lowering a hand and helping Ash up.

Ash rubbed his broken nose, already quickly healing. Then what James had said sunk in. Ash's jaw dropped. "Quinn?" he asked, incredulous "Quinn, John Quinn, joined Circle Daybreak?"

"Yep" James said, shrugging. "Found his soulmate too, and she is human. She was also a vampire hunter. But not just any vampire hunter, she was the cat"

Ash's eyebrows shot up. "Really? The Cat? Well isn't that… ironic."

James just shrugged again, walking towards the door. "But I still don't trust you" He said, and Ash noticed he was still holding the stake "And a lot of Daybreaker's know exactly what you look like, so don't expect any warm welcomes"

Ash smiled. "Wouldn't dream of it, cuz"

They headed in, and started heading down the lavishly decorated hall. Ash looked around, completely awed. Then he heard quick footsteps heading their way.

"Oh there you are, Jamie! We were wondering why you were taking so long! The meeting's about to start. So who was at the door?" A petite girl with copper curls said, peering over James.

Poppy froze when she realized it was Ash. She looked like se was deciding whether to run away in fear or lunge and rip his throat out. James must have said something to her mentally, because she immediately relaxed. "Ash joining Circle Daybreak, never thought I'd see the day." She stated, shaking her head

Ash smiled at her quick acceptance. "Neither did I, little dreamer" He said, wiggling his fingers in an almost wave. James glared at him. "Sorry, I meant Poppy"

James sighed. "Well don't trust him just yet, Poppy."

"Why not?" she asked, puzzled. "What reason could he possibly have to lie?"

James cocked his head to the side "Do I _really_ have to answer that?"

Ash glared at him. "Gee, thanks cuz. Glad to know you have faith in me"

"Well why don't we just let Thierry decide whether we can trust him?" Poppy asked James, wanting to get back to the meeting.

Ash's jaw dropped, again. "Thierry is a part of circle daybreak? _The_ Thierry Descouedres?

"Not just part of-" James started

"In charge of" Poppy finished

Ash's eyes bugged out, probable a golden-yellow in shock "An elder, _the _elder, of the night world council, is the leader of circle daybreak?" he whistled "well these certainly are new times"

Poppy rolled her eyes. "Come on, their all waiting for us." Ash assumed she meant the meeting. "They're all soulmates" Poppy added, probably for his sake "so not all of circle daybreak is there. You will have to tell your story a couple of times" Ah, so that's what James had told her.

"Wait." Ash said, "Look, I just wanted to apologize for what I did two summers ago. It was really outta line, and I hope you can forgive me."

They both stared at him, bewildered. He could practically read their expressions. Had Ash Redfern just _apologized?_

After what felt like _forever _to Ash, Poppy spoke up. "Well, Ash, it was very nice of you to apologize. Apology accepted." Then she glared at James.

He held up his hand in surrender. "Alright, alright, I forgive him. Doesn't mean I trust him, though."

Ash was about to retort when he realized that James had forgiven him, and that was something he hadn't expected, so he let the trust bit slide.

They turned and followed Poppy down a long corridor and into a big, cozy den. Multiple tan couches sat in a semi-circle facing the door, and the back wall was lined with decorative windows. The room was painted a comfortable cream color.

"Wait in the hall." Poppy whispered to him, pushing him back out. James stayed with him, probably thinking he would try and run off. Ash rolled his ever-changing eyes.

"Well the person at the door was indeed a new member," he cold hear poppy through the door. "But he may come as a surprise to you, kind of like when Quinn came, so just try not to, like, kill him, kay?

He heard Quinn snort "you could have told them that when I showed up. I still have a bruise from where Morgead hit me, and that staff was wooden, mind you."

"Seriously Quinn? I thought you were over that" he heard someone groan. Probably that Morgead person Quinn had mentioned.

"Shut it, you two" The way Poppy said it, he could tell this had probably been going on for a while. "I'm gonna bring him in, okay? Just everyone stay in your seats. James? Ash?" she called

Ash could hear gasps at the mention of his name, and he couldn't help but smile. He slowly walked in, following James. Looking around the room, he saw many familiar faces, and his eyebrows shot up.

"Thea, Delos, Jez?" He said, genuinely surprised that his cousins were here. "Is it just me, or is this room filled with Redfern's?" He stated, smirking at the appalled faces of those who knew him, and the confused faces of those who did not.

Quinn was the first to find his voice. "Ash? What the hell are you doing here?"

He heard the others voicing similar questions, not all as, uh, _nice_, as Quinn "hey, hey, calm yourselves," he said, holding up his hands "I'm here to join"

"Yea sure, and I'm the tooth fairy" A girl said, standing up next to Quinn. She was human, with dark hair and blazing green eyes. She also had a stake in her left hand.  
"Ugh" he groaned "not another stake, please"

But she ignored him, and started advancing on him. He saw Jez also coming his way, and she had a stake too.

"What, do you all carry stakes in your back pockets?" He asked, slowly backing away

The dark haired girl smiled evilly "And silver daggers in our boots."

He heard poppy attempting to stop them, but he could tell it wasn't working. James just stood there. _What a nice cousin he is_, Ash thought. Fight or run? _Well since its circle daybreak, and there are a lot more of them than me, running would probably be smart_, He decided. He was about to turn and sprint for all he was worth when he heard a voice. Quiet but determined, it rang out "Wait!" everyone froze, turning to look at a tiny girl with very short white-blond hair and violet eyes. Witch. "I-"She shrank with all the sudden attention. "I think he's telling the truth." Another girl, who looked almost exactly like the black haired girl with the stake (except he could tell she was a shape shifter), narrowed her eyes at the witch. "What makes you say that, Jill?"

The small girl, Jill, or Gillian as he assumed this was a nickname, got up and strode toward Ash, as if to get a better look at him. For some reason, she looked familiar to him…

"It's him!" Gillian exclaimed

"Who?" Asked a Boy with dark hair and brown eyes, sitting next to the empty spot Gillian had occupied.

"The boy, or vampire rather, that saved me from the Black Iris club! Angel had told me to go in, but I was still, well, human in a way, and the vampires new that, But he-"She jerked a finger towards him"- got me outta there before they could- well you get the point. I _knew _that I recognized that name!" She smiled triumphantly.

Ash remembered now. So she really was a witch? "So you really are a witch?" he voiced his thoughts "sorry I didn't believe you."

She turned and smiled at him "That's okay, not even _I_ believed I was a witch then."

The black haired girl, the human one, looked extremely confused, as did Jez. "But why would he help you, if you were- well if he thought you were human?"

Gillian thought for a moment, then she seemed to remember. "He said-oh yea! - He said he met a human girl last summer." She turned to face him "I didn't really get it then, but now I understand. She was your soulmate, wasn't she?"

Ash gazed at this girl, who had suddenly come to his rescue, when she _thought_ she knew him, wasn't even sure. He was immediately grateful. He looked around the room, and slowly, he nodded. "Yes, she was my soulmate."

"Well why didn't you just say so in the first place?" Jez said, rolling her silver-blue eyes. "Could have saved me the energy of standing up"

"I'm sorry _Jezebel, _but I was busy trying not to get staked, twice"

The black haired girl lowered her arm, mumbling sorry. Jez growled, taking a fighting stance once again. "Don't call me that!" she snarled, eyes going completely silver.

"What, _Jezebel?_" He joked. He wanted to retain some of his dignity after almost fleeing from a fight.

"Dude, not smart" Laughed that boy, Morgead, probably Jez's soulmate. Jez lunged, and probably would have caused some serious pain to Ash, had Thierry not walked in right then.

"Stop!" rang out his voice, full of authority.

Jez froze mid-lunge, cursing under he breath, and took her seat. The others, who had gotten up in anticipation of a great fight, followed her lead. Ash heard someone mumble "would have been so fun to watch…" sounded like Quinn.

"You can't just_ attack_ a new member! No matter whom it is, or what he says!" Thierry shouted, exasperated "And to think you learned this when you almost killed Quinn." Quinn snorted at that. Thierry turned to Ash. "I apologize, Ash. I would have been in here, but I had some business to attend to, so I was late to the meeting.

"No, it's all right, Lord Thierry. I completely understand their reactions. Hell, I wasn't even expecting to get past James at the front door" At this everyone turned to look at James, who smiled sheepishly.

Ash thought he saw Thierry roll his eyes. "So, Ash. You found your soulmate."

He looked at the ground, knowing what was coming. "Yea"

"Well, Where is she?" when he didn't answer, just stared at the ground, Thierry gasped. "Oh my, is she-did something happen to her, Ash?"

He looked up quickly, "No!" he shouted, "its just-well she- this would be easier if I could tell you what happened. In a short version, of course." He added quickly, not wanting to have to share everything.

Thierry nodded, "alright, go ahead." He said sitting down to get comfortable. "You can sit down if you would like, Ash" Ash nodded, taking a seat on an angle from the window, so he could see the stars. They had a way of calming him, since they always reminded him of Mare. _Alright, story time. Now where to begin…_

"Well I guess it all started when my sisters, Rowan, Jade and Kestrel" He added for the humans and those who did not know his family "Left our isolated island. See, our great aunt, Opal Burdock, had been contacting them from a small human town in Oregon, called Briar creek." It took all of his self control not to flinch. He explained how he had brought Quinn. The human black haired girl turned to Quinn "Ya, didn't you tell us that ash staked his aunt, and burned a werewolf?" He saw heads nodding in agreement. Quinn nodded "well that's what he told me." They turned back to Ash

"Well, assuming you had not found your soulmate yet, I couldn't tell you the truth, could I? But your right uh-"

"Rashel" the girl supplied

"Well Rashel, your right, that is what I told him. And speaking of names, I may be popular, but I don't believe I know everyone here."

"Oh, please excuse me Ash, I forgot. Well, since we are all eager to get on with the story, why don't we just go around in a circle? Thea? We will start with you. Name and species."

Thea smiled "Well Ash, you already know me, and that I'm a witch, and this is my soulmate Eric Ross, human" The sandy haired boy waved. "Yup" He added, probably wanting to at least be a part of the conversation.

"you already know who I am" Jez stated, rolling her eyes."But what you don't know is that I am a Wild power"

"And I'm Morgead Blackthorn, Jez's soulmate, vampire" Said the boy who had allegedly hit Quinn with a stick. Ash immediately respected the dark haired biker.

They skipped over Poppy and James.

"I'm Gillian Lennox, and I'm a witch. And yes I am a Harman, distantly, I was not lying at the club. But I am not using the name." Her soulmate was the dark haired boy who had asked 'who?' when she had remembered Ash. "David Blackburn, Human and Gillian's soulmate" they looked at each other and smiled. Ash quickly looked away.

"Quinn" Quinn said, Folding the cuffs of his long sleeve shirt "John Quinn"

Ash just rolled his eyes. He was pretty sure everyone else did too.

Rashel pushed Quinn. "Rashel Jordan, human, Keller's twin, and one helluva vampire hunter, if I may say so myself" She was obviously Quinn's soulmate

"Keller." Said the other dark haired girl "well, it's Raksha Keller, but please just call me Keller. And I am a panther shapeshifter. And yes, Rashel and I are twins"

A boy with gold hair said "I'm Galen Drache, Keller's soulmate. And I am a leopard shifter."

Drache…as in the first house of the shapeshifters?** (A/N: That's what it's called right? And is that how you spell his last name?)** Wow, he knew Delos was a prince, but who knew circle daybreak could get two princes?

Delos nodded, knowing that Ash already knew him. "I am also a Wild power. I was not sure if I had told you or not, so if I have, well, I am telling you again" He said, smiling

"Maggie Neely" Said the auburn haired girl next to him. "Human"

He wondered how Delos had fond her, since she was human. Had she been a slave? But she looked completely at ease with the technology surrounding her, whereas Delos looked very uncomfortable. _I bet their story is pretty interesting…_ Ash thought

"And I'm Iliana Dominick," said the last girl. She was very beautiful, with the telltale violet Harman eyes. She didn't seem to have a soulmate either. _Good, _Ash thought, _I'll have someone to hang out with "_I'm a witch, and a Wild power."

Thierry nodded. "And that's everyone. Well, everyone in this meeting, anyway. So please, go on with your story."

Ash swallowed. _What, did you think they would all forget about your story if they all introduced themselves? _Ash told himself, sarcastically. _Maybe… _He told himself back.

"Alright, so Rowan, Kestrel and Jade ran away, Quinn and I were sent to bring them back…."

He recounted vaguely how he had met Mary-Lynette. Not even mentioning her name, he simply told them that they had met, figured out that they were soulmates by shaking hands, but neither had wanted it. He added her shin kicking for comic relief.

Quinn snickered "Looks like someone figured out how to keep you in line" He joked. Rashel punched him, hard. "Ouch…" He murmured.

"Looks like I'm not the only one being kept in line" Ash glared at Quinn, then continued his story. He explained how he had found out about his Aunt being staked, and how Rowan figured out he and Mare were soulmates, still without using her name. He talked about the werewolf, saying the name Jeremy with disgust clear in his voice, but he let them assume that this was because he was a werewolf. He discreetly skipped the part about him and Mare in the trees, going straight to the fight.

"Well all I know about it was that I got knocked out" He ignored Quinn, Jez, Delos, and James chuckling. "Then the first time I woke up my soulmate was tied to a tree, and the werewolf was in front of her, almost completely wolf. I started to jump, but he jumped first and knocked me out again" He ignored more snickers.  
"The second time I woke up, she was kneeling next to me, and her car was on fire. She told me she had killed the werewolf." He paused, remembering how she had cried, and how much he had wanted to help. But all he could do was hold her and say "its okay, at least it's over now. There won't be any more killings. Its over"

Then he finished his story by telling them how he had explained it to Quinn, with Quinn cursing when he realized what he had fallen for. He did not tell them how he had left, or the cheesy line he had used, the one that got him through the difficult days

"Even when were apart, we'll be looking at the same sky!"

"I believe him" Said Gillian.

"Everything checks out" That was Quinn.

"He said human, not vermin" David

Iliana turned to him. "So why isn't she here?" She asked gently

Ash sighed "Well, you guys know how you see each others mind, when your soulmates?"

Everyone nodded, even Iliana. _Well all her friends have soulmates, _Ash thought._ They probably tell her about it._

"Well when she saw my mind, she saw the things I had done in my past. She-uh-well she sent me away to make up for them, and for her to finish growing up."

Quinn, being the asshole he sometimes is, stated "So, what you're basically saying is, you got rejected."

Ash used all of his self control not to rip Quinn's throat out, knowing this was his sick and twisted sense of humor.

"You know, you really are a jackass sometimes, _John" _Ash glared at him

Quinn ignored the john comment, mostly because is soulmate was pissed at him for the rejected thing and she still had the stake. He flashed a slightly unnerving smile "what are friends for?"

Eric spoke up. "How come you didn't use her name?"

Before Ash could answer, Thierry said "It's hard to be away from your soulmate. Telling that story was probably hard enough for him." He smiled at Ash.

"Well, yes, but, no offense Thierry, but how would you know?"

Thierry's face clouded over. "I too have a human soulmate. She is the reason I re-started circle daybreak. She is an old soul. Every time she turns 17 in one of her lives, Maya kills her, making her think it was me. I have not found her again, yet."

Ash immediately felt sorry for asking. "Oh, I'm so sorry."

Thierry smiled. "Tank you. Alright-"suddenly the door burst open, and everyone sprang up. A girl with shocking hair the brindled color of a wolfs fur, had just ran in _probably a werewolf. _She was bloody and bruised.

"Lupe!" Thierry exclaimed. "Are you alright?"

"Ya I am fine, but you should have seen the other wolf-"

"You got into another fight!" Thierry sounded furious.

"Yes but sir, I _found her"_

Everyone in the room froze. Ash was thoroughly confused. Then he remembered Thierry saying "_my soulmate is an old soul" _and_ "I have not found her again, yet" _could this mean...

"Her name is Hannah snow and she lives in the Badlands of Montana, Sir" Lupe was saying. "She has the birthmark and everything."

Thierry nodded,"alright, then lets go!" He started walking briskly towards the door.

"Wait!" shouted James "what's the verdict on Ash?"

Thierry looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well, I trust him, but I understand that some of you do not. To be fair to Quinn, Ash will also be guarded for two months until we are sure he is trustable." With that he spun on his heel and practically ran out of the building, excitement in his eyes. Ash wished him luck.

_Ugh, guard him for 2 months? Really Thierry? Well… I suppose it's a start. _Ash smiled_ ya, see, it's all working out. You'll see, Mary-Lynette. I'll make you proud…_

Quinn smiled "congrats, you're un-officially a damned Daybreaker."

Ash had never been happier.

* * *

**So what did you think? Amazing? Okay? Horrible? I don't care if its any of those! plzz review! (but if you think it was horrible i would prefer constructive critcism)**

**and yes, I know other people have wrote their own versions of this story, but I reeeally wanted to write my own version :)**

**should I add another chapter of Ash goin on his first mission? **


	2. First Mission

**DISCLAIMER: THE NIGHT WORLD IS OWNED BY L.J SMITH! **

**Step by step: First Mission summary: It has been two months, and Circle Daybreak finally trusts Ash. What does this mean? That he is going on his first mission, of course! But when an unexpected enemy shows up, will the mission end in disaster? **

**BTW! Theres a fight scene, but I don't know much about fighting so it wont be very deatailed but I'll try!**

**Enjoy! **

Ash Redfern was very excited. No, mare had not come for him (pshh noo he wasn't wishing for that or anything...) He was going on his first mission for Circle Daybreak! Exciting right? Well, it was for him, because it meant that circle daybreak FINALLY trusted him, after two months of extremely annoying "guarding". Ash was heading towards the soulmate meeting room, the same one he had been in the day he came. It was called the soulmate meeting room because, since Thierry is RICH, he uses different rooms for different groups of circle daybreak. So all the soulamate's got there own group and meeting room. Well, there were some exceptions, like Iliana. Ash thought this was because both of the other wild powers had soulmates, and her closest friends had soulmates. Ash slowly walked into the meeting room, knowing he was early. Had to make a good impression right? And besides, he had nothing better to do. Believe it or not, spending two months locked in a mansion (no he was not allowed to leave) can get pretty boring, no matter how many TV's, gaming systems or even books the guy has. That was another reason he was so excited that he was going on a mission. _I wonder how much has changed in the outside world_? He thought  
_seriously ash? it's only been two months. try being around for a couple hundred years and see what changes._ He heard Quinn's voice in his head.

_WTF Quinn! Get outta my head!_ He shouted mentally. Sometimes he really hated that his best friend was an extremely powerful telepath.

He heard Quinn mentally laugh. _Who the hell actually spells out WTF?_

_Uh… everybody! NOW GET OUT of my head and get to the meeting!_

_Alright, alright gosh._.. Quinn receded from his mind. Ash rolled his eyes. He was going on the mission with Quinn(yes!) Rashel (she's a good fighter so it's all good) and Keller (meh) **(A/N: personally I love Keller but I would think her and Ash would not be very close) **He finally noticed he wasn't alone in the meeting room.

"Hey, Rashel." He said.

She looked up from her book, startled. "Oh, wow, hey Ash. I didn't even hear you come" in she laughed then started to read again.

Ash waited a moment then put a hand to his chest. "Rashel, I'm honored!" he exclaimed

She looked up at him, puzzled "Uh okay? What for?"

"This us the first time I've walked into a room that you haven't pulled out a stake." He smiled. She just rolled her eyes and went back to her book

Ash smiled bigger "Come on, just admit it, you like me"

She snorted "Ya, ok, whatever helps you sleep at night."

"Oh, come on! You must like me a little, teeny bit."

"Well I can't exactly hate you can I? You _are _my soulmates best friend!"

He leaned in "Well I like you too." He saw her try to hide a smile. _Hey look I'm making friends!_ He thought to himself, smiling even wider and taking the same seat he always sat in, on an angle from the window. Just then the door opened and Quinn walked in, followed by Keller. Quinn sat next to Rashel, kissing her cheek. No matter how many times Ash told himself he was used to it, he still had to look away from all of the soulmates displays of affection. And no matter how happy he was for his friend, sometimes he wished he understood that he didn't want to see him kiss his soulmate. (lotta his, him and he in that sentence lol)

Quinn turned to Ash. "Glad to see your finally getting along with Rashel."

Ash smiled "Well I never had a problem with her she was always the one who hated me!"

Before Rashel could think of a smart-alec response, Keller broke in. "Ash she finally likes you don't ruin it."

He smirked. "Well next time you guys shouldn't be late to the meetings.

Quinn looked puzzled "What are you talking about? We are on time on time, your just early"

"Ya, well, like my old gym coach used to say, early is on time, on time is late and late is just terrible."(lol this golf dude that I hated at my camp used to tell us this when he was yelling at us for being on time!)

Quinn laughed "Wow! Ash you _actually_ learned something in school!"

"Hey! I'm not stupid!" Ash said, slightly offended.

"Ya, ok Ash. Whatever helps you sleep at night."

Ash rolled his eyes. _Wow they even think alike! I wonder if me and Mary-Lynette will ever be like that..._the door opened and in walked Thierry, whistling happily. Ever since Hannah had come and had killed Maya he had been so happy knowing he had her and she was safe. Ash was happy for him, really, but now there was just one more soulmate couple to remind him that he didn't have Mare. Circle daybreak still did not know her name. Well, except for Quinn, since he was a strong telepath so he had heard her name in Ash's thoughts and told Rashel. Ash was still kinda pissed even though they had promised not to tell anyone.

"Alright, down to business." said Thierry, plopping down onto the sofa next to Ash. "Congrats, Ash, you are officially part of circle daybreak today!"

Ash smiled and shook his hand.  
"Alright so it's not a major mission, but we have proof of a vampire organization starting, thanks to our spies in the council, and we believe that this organization is kidnapping human children. The motivations are still unclear. We have reason to believe that these vampires are from your island, Ash." Thierry paused as if waiting for an answer

_Ah,_ he thought _so this is the final test?_ "I never liked anyone on the island" Ash stated "They were all arrogant bastards deliberately ignoring the advanced technology around them."

Quinn laughed "Well you were one of those arrogant bastards!"

Ash retorted "You were as much a member of that damned island as I was."

Quinn smiled "And that's why we became friends."

Thierry cleared his throat. "We were able to find their next victims. A little girl named Rachel Gillman and her twin brother Brian. He held up two pictures. The little girl had light brown hair and bright green eyes, freckles spread over her pale cheeks and nose. The little boy had the same color hair but his eyes were blue-green and he had tan skin.

Thierry continued "They are both 8 years old. They live in a small community not far from Las Vegas called Littleburg. (lol its not real such an original name right?) I want you four to watch the children, and when the vampires come, I want you to capture them and bring them to me _alive." _  
"Wont that be bad if they see you?" Ash asked

Thierry shook his head "starting an organization without the council's permission is technically illegal so I have every right to capture them. Just be sure to hide your identities in case people know your a part of circle daybreak."

Keller spoke up. "Where are we going to stay?"

Thierry smiled "It has all been set up for you. Now go pack and you'll leave at 6."

Ash checked his watch 5:45! Crap! He jogged upstairs and walked to his room grabbing his bag and stuffing in what Keller had told him earlier to bring, and he also stuck his star book in that he had bought soon after he left Briar Creek. What? He wanted to be able to understand next time Mare took him star gazing. _If there ever is a next time..._  
He shook his head. _Shut up! There will be a next time!_

_Ya, you just keep telling yourself that_! Quinn said sarcastically in his head.

_That's it! I'm telling Rashel_ !

_No please I promise I won't do it again!_

_Better not._ Ash growled. _Now get out!_ as soon as Quinn had left his mind he put up  
barriers. _There that should keep him out_! He grabbed his bag and ran downstairs where everyone was waiting. Glaring at Quinn, he followed them all to one of Thierry's(numerous) limos.

"So, Ash," Quinn asked, smirking "Why does all your stuff have stars on it?"

Ash quickly flipped his bag over, hiding the design "I don't, this bag just happens to have a star on it."

Quinn rolled his eyes "mhm"

Ash turned to Nilson, who was driving. "How long is this ride?"

"About 2 hours, sir."

Ash nodded "Thanks." turning to the others he said. "Wake me when we get there." And promptly fell asleep.

Can anyone guess what, or rather who, he dreamt about?  
Ash woke up by falling on the floor. He looked up to see Quinn laughing. He had pushed him off. "What the hell Quinn!"

"What? you said to wake you up so I did."

The twins just rolled their eyes and exited the limo Ash  
growled at Quinn. Quinn laughed. Ash rolled his eyes "see ya, Nilson!" he said saluting him and exited the limo. "Oh, goody." He remarked upon seeing where they would be staying _wow thierry is like a multibillionare and this is the best he could afford?_ ash was standing in front of a run down motel that looked like it had been designed In 1920's. The inside was not that bad it was clean enough and none of the holes or stains were major. Thierry had gotten them 2 adjoining rooms.

"Sorry Quinn but I'm staying with Rashel, cause I'm not staying with Ash. No offence, Ash." Keller said.

"None taken." Ash said "That probably would have been awkward."

Quinn sighed "fine…" he streched out the e

"Oh, stop whining like a little baby." Ash sneered. Quinn stuck out his tongue and unlocked their room door. Ash crinkled his nose as he walked in. It smelled like cigarette smoke _oh yum_ he thought sarcastically. Besides the smell, the paint chipping, and the fan not working it was an altogether pleasant hotel room with two comfortable beds a couch and a medium tv. ash sprawled himself lazily onto the bed closest to the window **(hmm wonder why...)**

"So, when does this whole mission thing start?" He asked

Keller and Rashel walked in through the adjoining door in-between their rooms. "Actually we were wondering the same thing." rashel stated

Quinn shrugged "Thierry said he would call us later."

Ash smiled "Cool then I can get some beauty sleep!"

they all rolled their eyes. "Hey Keller want go to the pool?" Rashel asked.

Keller stared at her like she was asking her to sing Hannah Montana songs. "uh, Rashel, I'm a cat. Cats hate water remember?"

Rashel shrugged "I don't no maybe I thought since you were half human..." she shrugged and walked toward the door "c'mon Quinn!" she called

"See ya, suckers!" Quinn laughed and ran after his soulmate.

Keller rolled her eyes "Think I'll take a nap too." she yawned and walked back to her room. Ash called "Wait!" she turned around. "So how do you shower?" Keller rolled her eyes and started to walk away. "Please don't tell me you lick yourself!" Keller slammed the door. Ash smiled and turned and looked at the sky. _Too bad it's light out. I wouldn't mind looking at the stars right now. _a sharp pang shot through his chest. _Goddes knows I miss her_ he closed his eyes and pictured her beautiful mahogany hair and deep denim blue eyes. He wondered is she ever did the same? Gently he reached down and tugged on the silver cord, softly enough as to not alert Mary- Lynette. He did this sometimes just to ensure she was real. Sappy, huh? He thought so himself. He turned to look out the window again thinking _oh Mary-Lynnette if only you could see me now. I wonder if she's really waiting for me? I wouldn't blame her if she changed her mind and moved on… _Suddnely the phone ran, preventing him from pondering that thougt.

"Hello?" he said into the phone.

"Ash? Are the others there?" asked Thierry.

"No, Quinn and Rashel re at the pool and Keller's sleeping."

Alright, then just explain to them later…"

"…And he said we would be working at the kids school as student teachers, since it's a private school and they often get groups of student teachers."

"Oh, yea, we get to teach." Keller snorted. "Fun"

"Oh and he said he got us into the twins class." Ash finished explaining what Thierry had told him an hour earlier.

"Well, we better get to sleep, since we have to get up early for 'school'." Rashel used air quotes for school.

They all groaned and reluctantly went to sleep.

"Hello, my name is Mrs. Thomas. Welcome to our class, we are very excited to have student teachers! Aren't we, class?

The 3rd grade class chorused an unenthusiastic "yes."

After introductions were made, and an awkward conversation after a kid had asked "are you all, like, models or something?" The class got to work, the 'student teachers' silently observing. It was not hard for Ash to pick out the twins within the small class. The girl, Rachel, was sitting in the back whispering to those around her. The boy, Brian was making a fool of himself in the front, being the class clown. Ash smiled. This was his type of kid. At first he was confused as to why being a student teacher was helpful to this mission, but he soon figured out why. Being a small private school, even the student teachers got all of the teachers and students address. Also, the Daybreaker's were able to get to know the kids better. Ash liked Rachel better. She was just so calm and understanding, with eyes that looked like they held years of knowledge. She reminded him of Hannah. _Maybe she's an old soul?_

For the next week or so, the routine stayed the same. They went to school, taught a few things, learned a few things, then set up a watch outside of the Gillman's apartment. And for a week or so, nothing happened. It was on the 11th day that the Night Worlder's attacked.

Ash sat on a lounge chair outside the house, binoculars slung around his neck though he didn't really need them with hs vampire sight. It was 11:00 and Keller and Rashel were sleeping, he and Quinn were on the lookout. Ash had his iPod, Quinn had his PSP and they were sharing a huge bag of chips. Ash took out his signature Circle Daybreak knife. It was like a swiss army knife, with one large wooden blade, one large silver blade, and one large steel knife. He had found it to be very helpful, and also very persuasive.

Suddenly Quinn sat up, listening. "Do you hear that?"

Ash listened carefully. Yes, he heard it now. Footstep's. Footsteps so quiet no human could create, or hear them. The night worlder's were here. "shit!" he cursed under his breath. He and Quinn both turned to wake Rashel and Keller. They both sat up wearily, rubbing sleep from their eyes. Rashel yawned. "What is it?"

"_Shhhhhhh!" _Quinn and Ash both hissed. The twins were instantly alert, heightening their senses. Rashel withdrew her Bokken, and unsheathed her small silver blade from her boot. (she preferred two separate weapons,) Keller took out a knife very similar to Ash, except while his was brand new, hers was old and worn. Quinn also had the Daybreak signature weapon.

"Keller," Quinn whispered, "Can you shift and track their life force?"

Keller nodded and Shifted to her panther form(she was wearing her shifter-skin jump suit). No matter how many times Ash had seen a shifter, well, shift, it still managed to fascinate him. Keller's whole body seemed to ripple, like a shock wave had gone through it. Then for less than half of a second, she almost disappeared, and if not for his vampire sight Ash would have missed it. Then suddenly in her place was a gleaming black panther, already walking in the direction he assumed the attackers were in. He shook his head in amazement, then hastily followed the others.

Ash asked Keller mentally, _Can you tell how many there are?_

_Ya, uh hold on a sec…_She responded, since he was in her mind he cold hear her. _Uh, I think theres about 12 to 15, mostly vampires, a few shifters, werewolves and I think two_ _witches._

Ash blinked in surprise. _Witches, really?_

_Yup. Probably some of those darker members of Circle Midnight._

Ash considered this for a moment, then shrugged and relayed the message to the soulmate couple next to him

"15?" Quinn sounded slightly concerned.

At the same time Rashel shout/whispered "15? Awesome! We can so take 'em!" She sounded enthusiastic. Ash was bending towards Quinn's point of view. 15 was a lot for just two vampires a shapeshifter and a human. But he wasent about to turn around, oh no. He had really started to like those kids, and h was almost certain that Rachel was an old soul. There was no way he was letting those goons get to them. Keller suddenly stopped, and shifted into half and half form.  
She motioned to them, there just around the corner, coming this way, be ready!" she whispered, crouching into a fighting stance Ash gave keller a quizzical look.

"I don't know whether I'm going to need to fight in panther or human form yet, so this is helpful." She explained. "They're coming!" she hissed, and they all slipped on their ski masks.(Lol like bank robbers!)

As soon as the first member of the group came into view, they sprang into action. Rashel, quickly recognizing the male as a vampire, stacked him quickly and silently, but the others were close enough to see. From there the fight was a confusing mess of spells,(Damn witches-ash thought) knives and stakes. Ash quikly formed a technique with his knife, keeping the blade he was using just above the handle so he could flip it up in a matter of moments, if need be. He struck down many vampires, and one witch, using not only his knife but the karate he had been learning for the past two months. For a moment it seemed like they would win. They were each finishing off one or two Night worlders, and they were very proud of them selvs.

But it was only a moment.

Suddenly two big vans pulled up, and about 40 more goons piled out, smiling evily.

_Shit _Ash thought _One of them must have called for backup. What was so important abot these kids, anyway? _He could tell the others were thinking the same thing. He glanced at Rashel, whose face was pale. Oh goddess' help them. if Rashel Jordan was scared, then you knew you didn't have a chance in hell.

Suddenly the Night Worlders, surged foard, surrounding the four helpless Daybreakers. He saw Quinn reach fo his radio to call for backup, but he knew it was a lost cause. Backup would never get here in time to save them, or even the children. _I'm so sorry, Rachel and Brian…_

The Night Worlders attacked. For only four tired Daybreakers, h had to admit they did pretty good. They put all they were worth into this fight, And Ash was pretty sure they killed at least half of them before they managed to confiscate their weapons _damn, I liked that knife!_

Ash's arms were twisted behind his back painfully, causing him to drop to his knees. He wasn't sure what happened to the others, because at least 6 goons surrounded him completely. The one holding his arms lifted his hand and whaked Ash on the head with a wooden stick. Ash fell to the ground, blackness filling his vision. He felt himself being lifted to his knees again, but he was quickly losing consciousness. He then felt his ski mask be torn off. _Shit, now they know who I am! So much for doing undercover missions…If I even live through this, which I doubt. Im so sorry Mary-Lynette, I tried so hard…_

The last thing he heard before succumbing to the darkness was a voice. "Well, well, Ash? What an unpleasant surprise"

Ash knew that voice. It was a voice even he feared.

_Oh…fuck_

**Ohhhhhhh cliffie! Kinda! Lol I always wanted to leave off in a cliff hanger! BTW im sorry it was like really slow then kinda rushed I just really wanted to end with this cliffie without it being too long :) **

**Imaginary cookie to whoever can guess who the "Voice"is!**

**PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE REVEIWW! The more reviews, the sooner I update! And the sooner you get to find out who it is! **


	3. First Mission part 2

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own the Night World! L.J Smith does! She also owns James, Ash, Eric, Quinn, David, Thierry, Morgead, Delos, Galen… well you get the point. Their not mine :'( **

**Lol for the holidays I got a necklace with a black flower on it…obsessed? Phsss nooo….. lol sorry it took a little to update I had write like 5 essays! Stupid school!**

**YOU WERE ALL WRONG!(well most of you anyway) IT IS NOT HUNTER! MUHAHAHAHAHA **

**Kind of a random question but does anyone know the difference between shapeshifters and werewolves?**

**Sorry it was a little confusing but yes all 4 of them were captured.**

**Step by Step chap 3: First Mission part 2 summary—When Ash, Quinn, Rashel and Keller get captured by an unexpected enemy, can they escape alive? And what is so special about the human children, anyway? Will Circle Daybreak's cover be blown? Only one way to find out…**

Ash's first thought when he came to was, _holy shit, I've gone BLIND!_

After a moment of panic, he was able to realize that he was not, in fact, blind, but rather he was simply blindfolded. He attempted to reach up and untie it, to find that his hands were tied behind his back as well. After lots of squirming, he figured out that his ankles were tied also, and that the tie was wood, because it was cutting him. _Alright, think, where are you? _He asked himself. The memory of the previous night flooded back to him.

The fight,

The _**voice,**_

One of the very few voices that Ash actually feared. This person now knew that he was against the Night World. This person also now held him captive, along with his friends. This person also happened to know Quinn, who was also afraid of him.

This person was Ash's father, Aduro Redfern.

Ash knew that they had to escape, and that they had to escape _now. _His father would not stop until he got the information he wanted, no matter that the prisoner is his son. Right now, Rashel was in the most danger. Ash knew that if his father resorted to killing for information, he would go for Rashel first, and Quinn might reveal everything. _Maybe they're not here? Maybe he let them go…Or killed them…_

Finding his voice, he whispered. "Rashel? Keller? Quinn?" hoping they were with him.

"Ash? Do you know where we are?" Keller whispered back, sounding frightened.

Ash hesitated for a moment, then said dryly. "No, I don't now where we are. But I know who it was. It was my father."

Quinn cursed. "Shit! I knew I recognized that voice!"

Rashel's voice sounded shaky. " your father…is that…is he…Aduro Redfern?"

Ash answered unemotionally. "Yes"

He heard Rashel murmur "oh my goddess…"

Keller got straight to the point. "So how are we getting out of here?"

Rashel quickly answered. "Can anyone get out of their bonds? Keller, do you think if you shifted the bonds would come off?"

They waited a moment in silence. Then Keller exclaimed "Shit! One of those goddess damn witches must have put a spell on me, cause I can't shift!" To Ash she sounded almost hysterical. He realized how terrible that must feel, not being able to shift. It was like a human not being able to walk, or see. A vampire not being able to use his fangs. A witch not being able to cast spells. "Keller, don't worry, you'll be able to shift once we get out of here." He said soothingly.

She must have put in an effort to calm down. "Your right. Besides, I wouldn't have been able to get out, anyway. I think these bonds are silver. Well, mine are anyway."

"Aha! Stupid vampires! They always underestimate the human!" Rashel suddenly exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Quinn sounded confused.

"They bound me with rope! Rope!" She sounded joyous. "don't worry, guys! I'll be out of here in a few minutes!"

She wasn't kidding. In less than five minutes, Ash heard her exclaim "I'm out!" And start helping Quinn out of his bonds. Ash suddenly felt relieved. They might just make it out after all.  
He should have realized how foolish that thought was.  
Because a moment later, he heard the door open.

"Well don't I just have impeccable timing?" His father stated, sounding rather pleased with himself. "Guards, retie them, this time use silver for the vermin."

Quinn shouted angrily, "If anyone is vermin here, it's you!"

Aduro clucked his tounge. "Oh Quinn, I'm very disappointed in you. You used to be so respectful, I really did have high hopes for you, as did Hunter. Sadly, thanks to your good friend Delos, Hunter is not here to enjoy your punishments with me." He sighed. "It really is a waste, I must say. Guards! Remove the blindfolds of the shapeshifter, and _him." _He practically spat the word.

Ash's blindfold was ripped off painfully, and it took his eyes a second to adjust to the dim lighting. They were in a claustrophobically small gray room, with no windows. There was a small light dangling from the ceiling, and the only door was the steel one his father had just walked in. Ash glared up at him.

Aduro sighed again. "And Ash! You! You had so much potential! You were so promising, and I was so proud to have you as my son. My _only _sun, and sole heir. You were practically famous by the time you were 10! "His voice dropped to a menacing tone. "How _dare _you insult the family honor, by becoming one of _them_, a _vermin_ lover! How could you, Ash? You are a blemish on the Redfern family tree. And therefore you must be disposed of. But before that, I have a guest who would just _love _to see you." He smiled evily. "Rose?" he called. Ash's heart skipped a beat when he saw his mother walk into the room, tears in her eyes. _Why is she off the island? Had they known in advance? But that's impossible… _

His mother turned to face him, wiping angrily at her eyes. "What did I do wrong, Ash? I know I raised you better than this!"

Ash finally found his voice. "No, mother, you did not raise me better. In fact, I have been much happier being away from your so called 'raising'." Ash knew this was a low blow, but his mother deserved it.

Ash's father growled, grabbing him painfully by the arm and pulling him up so that they were eye to eye. "Did we not teach you to respect your elders, Boy?"

"Under the circumstances, I don't believe respect is nescesarry." Ash said calmly.

"You'll regret those words." Aduro snarled and threw Ash towards Quinn. "But I'll deal with you later. Now, I know you were not killing my men for fun. Who has hired you? For what group do you work for?"

Silence answered his question.

"Why don't _you_ tell _us_ why your after those children?" Ash spoke up.

Aduro chuckled. "Hardly seems like your in any position to argue. But I'm feeling unreasonably generous, and since your never leaving here alive anyway, I suppose I can enlighten you on the situation. You see, the council recently, quiet by accident, stumbled upon another ancient prophecy! It was believed to rhyme in the old language, but in English it goes:

_The four stand between the darkness and light, blue fire in their blood_

_But one is missing, the key to their power_

_The age of the lasting of the first light_

_The child of the day world, golden fire of her own_

_Combine the fire, and day will triumph_

**(Oh shush I'm not a poet get over it :p )**

Keller, puzzled, asked, "The age...of the lasting of the first light?"

Ash's father smiled. "Yes well, no one would expect such a simpleton to know about the first light. Ash, care to explain?"

Ash sighed. "The first light is what vampires call the first king during their time of rule, Red Fern. He ruled for eight years." Ash turned to his father "So what? Do you just go around kidnapping every eight year old girl you can find? And if it is supposed to be a she, why id you want Brian?"

Ash's mother sounded furious. "Brian? Brian! Did you just call a _vermin _by its _name_?"

Ash glared up at her. "They aren't vermin, they are people, just like us." His voice was calm and even, like he was explaining to a child.

His mother burst into tears. "My son is a disgrace!"

Rashel chose then to leap up, free of her bonds. She then pulled a small half wooden, half silver blade out of her boot, and quickly cut Quinn's bonds.

_Damn, she really is good at this. _Ash thought dazedly

Aduro was infuriated. "You IDIOTS!" he yelled at the werewolf guards, who shrank at the venom in his voice. "How did you not find the wooden blade in the vermin's shoe? Well, don't just stand there, Get them!

Before ash could register what was happening, he was out of his bonds, and the werewolves were scrambling to capture Rashel, Quinn and Keller. They were quickly knocked out. They turned to Ash's parents.

Aduro's face was beet red as he hit a small red button on the wall setting off a small alarm, and he and Rose quickly exited the room. Before the daybreakers could follow, about 40+ gaurds swarmed in

_Shit!_ Ash thought, _And only Rashel has a weapon! _But there was no way Ash was letting that bastard get away. Oh, no, they would win this fight, of that Ash was sure. And he would get his revenge on his father.

No matter what.


	4. First Mision part 3

**DISCLAIMER! This story is fiction, and I'm a fan…****FAN****FICTION PPL! In other words—It aint mine!**

**Thanks for the reviews! They are my inspiration to keep writing! :)**

**Wow I was surprised at myself that I didn't leave an authors note at the end of the last chapter! Guess I just forgot…I do tend to be forgetful…But Ash still loves me! Okay maybe not… :)**

**REALLY REALLY REALY SORRY aout how long it took to update! It was just the whole vacation I couldn't write, and thenhen I got back to school the teachers like bomarded us with projects and stuff. Everytime I reviewed someones story asking them to update, I felt guilty cause I was being a hippocrite! Ill try really hard to update sooner next time!**

**First Mission part 3 summary: Ash, Quinn, Rashel and Keller have been captured by Ash's father, Aduro Redfern, during their mission. Turns out that the Council had found a new prophecy concerning human children, and the Daybreakers need to get this vital information back to Thierry. Can they escape with their lives? Find out…**

"Quick, let's go!" Rashel shouted, finishing off the last guard.

They all sprinted towards the door, Ash in the lead.

"Which way?" Quinn shouted desperately as they flew out into the hallway.

"This way!" Ash led them to the left. He had seen his father turn left when he had exited the room.

Quinn realized this. "Ash! We _cannot_ go after your dad right now! We have vital information and this may be our only chance to escape!"

Ash suddenly stopped and turned around, causing Quinn to run into him. "Fine, then you go, and I'll get the son of a bitch myself." He said darkly.

Quinn stared at him for a moment, then burst out laughing. "Wait…you seriously…think…that…I would..leave…you to go after…him …alone?" He got out between fits of laughter. "I'm your best friend idiot! And I'm staying! The girls can bring the info to Thierry."

The twins simultaneously crossed their arms. "And Quinn, what would be the reason that we have to leave and miss out on all the fun? It wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that we're _girls_, would it?" Rashel said sweetly.

Before Quinn could answer, Keller broke in, shaking her head. "Nope, sorry. We're a team, and how do you think that would make us feel if you died 'cause you didn't have us to plan?" She turned to Ash. "If you're staying, we're staying to, you'll need all the help you can get against your dad and his henchmen. Besides, one of us is bound to live anyway; we'll get that prophecy to Thierry."

Ash was startled. _They actually care about what happens to me… no one has ever cared… _Smiling he said. "well then, what are we waiting for? I bet the bastards already halfway to china by now!"

They all turned and sprinted down the hallway. It was a long gray hall with few and far spaced lights and multiple steel doors, housing rooms similar to the one the Daybreakers had been held in.

"Wait!" Keller suddenly shouted, sprinting into a room with a wooden door that Ash hadn't noticed. "It's a weapon storage room!" Her voice was muffled from inside. Two minutes later she returned, smiling triumphantly. She handed them each their original weapons.

"Yes!" Ash pumped his fist in the air, glad to have his awesome Circle Daybreak signature blade back.

They started down the hall again. Surprisingly, they only met a few guards, who were no match for an angry Rashel. They were almost at the end of the hall, when Ash realized something. "The kids!"

"Shit." Keller cursed. "And we just killed off the last guard! We could have asked him where they are."

"Well, we'll just have to find another one! I bet this place is swarming with them, we just have to look. Oh and this time, Rashel, please refrain from killing immediately." Quinn said sarcastically.

Rashel flipped him off, and they ran down the remainder of the hallway. They emerged into a large round white room with a dome ceiling. There was a narrow walkway(with railings) about halfway up that circled around the entire room, a few doors leading from it. There were five doors on the main level, all on different parts of the room leading in different directions.

"Uh…which way?" Quinn asked

"I geuss we'll just have to try them all." Ash sighed and started walking towards the nearest door.

"Oh, I'm afraid that won't be necessary."

Ash froze in his tracks, slowly turning to where his father's voice had come. Aduro was standing on the walkway above, looking crazed with anger. Coming out of the doorway under him was another 50 or so guards. The Daybreakers all groaned, but knew this fight would be much easier with their weapons.

_Quinn, try and get one of them to tell you where the kids are. _Ash relayed mentally.

_Why don't you?_ Quinn shot back.

_Ill_ _be a bit busy. _Ash mentally growled, glaring steadily at his father.

Quinn mentally sighed. _Fine… _he stretched out the e.

And so the fight began.

Again.

Some really ninja stuff went down (thanks to Rashel) and the fight was quickly coming to an end, in the Daybreaker's favor.

Ash finished off the last goon near him, when he heard his mothers angry voice shout, "Ash Redfern!"

He quickly spun around to see his mother right behind him, clutching a stake in her raised, shaking, hands. She looked almost as crazed as his father, if not more.

Ash stood, staring at her, rooted to the spot. _His own mother_? He could never… would never…

"this has gone on _long enough_!" She shouted. "I tried to convince your father, once we found out that you were _helping_ those _vermin_, that we should dispose of you and your friends."

_Ouch. _Ash thought. His mother had always been the kind one. What happened?

"but no! he was convinced you had information he could use! But Im not waiting ant longer, when you might escape again, and I'm sure your father agrees with me now!"

"But…mother! Im your son! Surley you wouldent…" Ash trailed off, seeing Rose shaking her head back and forth.

"_Were _my son. Now you are just an ugly stain on the family tree." She spat. She began advancing on him, raising her stake higher.

Ash could not kill his mother. So instead he just stood, waiting for his death by his own mothers hands. She was right n front of him now, and this close he could see that her eyes were blood shot and mad looking. She really had gone crazy. She lifted the steak up, and quickly brought it down, aiming for his heart.

_Well, at least she has the decency to make it quick, _He thought darkly.

He closed his eyes, waiting…waiting…waiting…

But it never came.

He opened his eyes as he heard his mother scream, but he was too late. She fell towards him, and he caught her, falling to the ground. There was a stake protruding from her chest, surrounded by a pool of crimson. He stared down at her , and she slowly lifted her hand to touch his cheek. "Im…sorry…son…" Her hand fell.  
She was gone.

Ash stared down at her for a few seconds more, unbelieving. Then he looked up and saw Rashel standing there, staring in horror and shock at what she had done.

Ash heard Quinn shout, "Rashel! A little help over here?"

She glanced over to him, then turned back to Ash. "Im…Im so sorry…" She turned and ran towards Quinn.

Ash stared down at his moher for another minute, then glanced up at where his father was still standing. He looked as though his vein was about to burst, looking around like a crazed animal.

Ash looked around too. The round room was strewn with the bodies of his fathers minions.**(Love that word!) **And Rashel, Keller, and Quinn were finishing off the last bunch. Ash looked back up at his father. Aduro seemed to make up his mind, and with one look towards his fallen wife, he turned and hurried out the door behind him.

_The coward! _Ash thought with menace. He made up his mind as well, and layed his mother gently down. "goodbye, mother" He whispered softly, then turned and sprinted towards the walkway Aduro had been standing on. With all of his strength , he launched himself upwards, reaching…reaching…

"Yes!" He couldent help the shout of triumph as his hands closed around the lower bar of the walkway's handrail. Using his upper body strength **(**Drooling at the thought of those amazing muscles**) **He managed to pull himself up onto the walkway. Wasting no time, he immediately began sprinting down the same hall his father had. The walls passed in a blur, he didn't register if there were any people in the hall. If there were, then he was going to fast for them to catch up. He kept sprinting until he saw a door ajar at the end of the hallway, leading outside. He didn't think it was possible, but he somehow managed to speed up his pace, and he was outside of the door in less than a minute. Unfortunately, all of his running was for nothing.

The bastard was leaving in a helicopter.

It looked as if it had only just taken off. Ash could see his fathers face in the window, smiling down at him in victory.

"You coward!" Ash yelled over the sound of the helicopter. "Come back and fight like a man!"

But the helicopter was leaving.

Ash dropped to his knees, completely out of breath, and stared as the blinking lights got further and further away, until he could see them no more. But he continued to stare, utterly outraged at the situation, at his father, but mostly, at himself. Ash was unsure of how long he was sitting there, but Quinn's mental voice rang clear in his head, out of nowhere, making Ash jump back up to his feet.

_Ash! Where are you? We've got the kids, and James is on his way with his truck._

_Where are you? I'll be right there. _He began to jog back the way he came as Quinn showed him mental pictures of the path they had taken.

When he arrived, James and Keller were loading the children into the van. There seemed to be about 15 of them, all the same age, and all girls except for Brian, whom he saw clinging to Rachel like a frightened animal. Rachel herself was completely calm, whispering soothing words to her brother.

Ash turned to Quinn and Rashel, who were walking towards him. Rashel would not look at him.

"One helluva first mission, eh?" Quinn said weakly, managing a small smile. Ash ignored him and turned to get into James truck, planning to fall asleep and not to wake up for as long as possible.

**Epilogue**

It turned out that Ash was right, and that Rachel was an old soul. She also happened to be the child mentioned in the prophecies, and was more than happy to start training to save the world. Her parents and brother had accepted the Night World quiet peacefully, and were now living with Rachel at Circle Daybreak H.Q in Las Vegas. Ash had finally convinced Rashel to talk to him again, with the help of Quinn, and explained how he held nothing of his mothers death against her. The other children they had rescued had had their memories wiped, and were returned to their respective families. Unfortunately for Ash, they could find no signs of where Aduro had gone, so he was, eventually, forced to give up his quest for revenge. As the apocalypse drew ever nearer, Ash began to worry about Mary-Lynette. Would he ever see her again? He sure hoped so….

**Yes! Finnaly finished! Well, at least with the first mission part :P I'm planning on doing a chapter on him "slaying his dragon", literally. Like the idea? If not, I could just skip straight to the reunion…**

**(BTW review!)**


End file.
